Sadistic And Strange
by LurkingWriterGuy
Summary: This is the sickening tale of how Sakuya Izayoi took over Gensokyo using her depraved methods and perverse personality. With no limit to how vile her actions were, she became the greatest villain ever known to chastity. Of course, it falls to Reimu and Shikieiki to correct her moral wrongdoing and save the day! Be warned- this gets pretty explicit (In a strange and perverted way).


Sadistic And Strange

"Sakuya's Itch"

Such was today, a normal, uneventful droplet in the timeline of Sakuya Izayoi, as she plodded down the lit halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was 9 P.M, and her master was to awaken soon. The night had already made its presence known outside, the brightly pale moon observing all of Gensokyo as it rose silently. Stopping to look out, she saw her reflection in the glass of the window, the visage of a beautiful, white haired maid staring back. For only a moment, she lingered with a small smile, quickly stepping back and towards Remilia Scarlet's bedroom door.

It opened with a quiet creak, the dark room illuminated by a soft shaft of light that grew as the door was pushed wider. Beautiful, antique furnishings made for a comfortable living space, and a window set in the opposite wall allowed for a view of the inner courtyard. The master bed was tucked up against one side of the room, a small, sleeping form upon it.

Despite being a European vampire, Remilia enjoyed sleeping outside of coffins rather than in them, justifying her preference as "a matter of sense." Of course, anyone would give in quite easily to the comfort that the luxuriously lavish bed she slept on offered. Coffins just didn't have the same appeal.

With a gentle touch, Sakuya nudged her, quietly calling her from the world of dreams back to reality.

She stirred slightly, groaning in disdain and pulling the covers over herself.

"Come Master, it's time to wake up. I have tea ready for you." Sakuya set a tray she had been carrying down on the bedside table, pouring a steaming cup and setting it aside.

Remilia only shifted, mumbling indistinctly.

"Ojousama, please. You must get up, it's already 9:05. We are _three minutes_ behind schedule, and you need to be ready by 9:30 for breakfast."

"…go away."

"What was that, master?"

"… Just let me sleep. I don't care about breakfast."

The maid's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she stepped back and sighed. "Very well ojousama, if that is what you wish…" She picked up the hot tea from the table and stood over Remilia. "However, it is a shame that this evening's tea is to be wasted. _**OR NOT**_." Sakuya tipped the cup right onto the vampire's exposed neck, smiling in satisfaction as it sizzled deliciously.

" **AAUAUUGGHGHGHHH!** "

"Are you awake now, ojousama?"

"Jesus FUCKIN' CHRIST, AUGHHHHGGGGLLLlbblbllbllll-"

"Now, now," scolded Sakuya with a smirk, "No need to be so vulgar, ojousama. It is unbecoming of a lady, but do please get up. Or, would you like some more tea?"

Gasping heavily, Remilia sat up like a rocket, her hands up in a desperate shield. "N-no! I-I mean, that w-will not be necessary. I-I'm awake… awake…" She quickly jumped out of bed, running to a dresser and hastily grabbing a change of clothes. "I'll do this myself, s-so you may go!"

"Are you _sure_ , ojousama?"

"YES! E-er, yes. Please get breakfast ready."

"As you wish." Sakuya bowed politely and walked out, looking back over her shoulder one last time.

Remilia could have sworn she saw a scary grin on the maid's face, and began to dress quickly. The red burn on her neck was already disappearing, its painful throb fading away thanks to her regenerative abilities as a lord of the night. _"What am I going to do with that maid? If this keeps up… I won't be the image of charisma in Gensokyo anymore!"_

There was a knock at the window, causing her to jump in surprise. "H-huh? Who is it?" She looked over anxiously.

A voice quietly called to her. "It's me, da ze. Heard ya needed some help, vampy." Marisa's face pressed against the glass as she waved. "Come over n' open up. I'll take ya back to Reimu's place, ze."

"M-Marisa? What do you mean?"

She smirked. "C'mon, it ain't no secret. Everybody knows that maid is outta her mind. Now hurry up, it's freezin."

Relief came over the vampire girl. She sighed and nodded, hastily throwing on her dress and plodding over to the window. It opened with a quiet slide, and the magician stepped in with a grin.

"Grab whatever ya need," she began, "When yer ready, hop on the broom. We'll be outta here in a flash, ze."

"Okay, just let me grab my night robe from the closet." She walked over and grasped the handles, pulling it open.

A familiar face stared back at her flatly from between the hanging clothes. "Ojou-"

Remilia slammed the doors shut, grabbing a tall lamp and barring the handles. She spun around, breathing heavily and shakily walked over to the window, climbing out and seating herself on the broom. "I-I don't need anything. L-let's just go, M-Marisa."

The closet began to shake, what was trapped inside pounding against the door, struggling to be freed.

Marisa looked at it in wonder. "What the hell did ya lock in there?"

"Don't ask, just hurry up and come on. I wanna leave."

"Fine, fine." She took her place in the pilot's seat. "Hup! Alrighty, ze. To Hakurei shrine!"

They zipped away through the cold night, leaving the window ajar, and the beast trapped within the closet. Its haunting voice echoed into the night.

" _OjouuuuuSamaaaaaa_ …"

 **SOME TIME LATER:**

Reimu yawned and stretched, scratching her face as she laid down in bed. Her pajamas were nicely warm, and the thick blanket was heaven. "Haaaah, this is sooo good…. Already… falling… asl…" She began to breathe quietly, pulled into the fantasy of dreams.

Her door quietly slid open as two figures stealthily slunk over, snuggling themselves up to her under the sheets.

"Mmmbblmm, warm…. So… warm… too… TOO WARM! What the hell?!" The shrine maiden opened her eyes, and threw off the blanket. She stared in shock at the two girls hugging her tightly. "Remilia? Marisa? What are you two doing?!"

The magician grinned and tightened her hold. "We was just gonna get nice n' close with our favorite shrine maiden, ze."

Remilia snuggled closer, a timid expression on her face. It was overpoweringly cute, made even more so as she said, "But it's cold out. You… do you dislike me, Reimu?"

"GAH! Whatever, do what you guys want to, not like I care. Just, don't get so close! It's too friggin hot." Reimu looked away indignantly, a splash of red on her cheeks.

Her two visitors only moved closer, their faces almost touching her own.

"Jesus," she began, "I said… not _closer_. Anymore, and you'll-"

Remilia gave her a peck on the cheek. "We'll do what? Kiss you?"

Red hot embarrassment burned the miko's face, flushed with surprise. "W-w-what was that all of a sudden! This is weird! Totally weird! You never do that- Hey! Writer! What the hell are you making them do to me?!"

"Who are you talking to Rei-rei? It's just us, da ze." Marisa slid her tongue into the girl's ear, eliciting a shiver and moan.

"N-no, not there," she began to protest, moaning as Remilia nibbled on her exposed neck, drawing a prick of blood. "A-ah! St-stop it…"

"You're so _delicious_ , Reimu-san," cooed Remilia, a hungry look in her eyes. "I was just trying to get away from home this evening, but I never thought it would end in having _you as a meal_."

"No…."

Wandering hands touched the place between her legs, causing her to twitch and moan. "Wha-what are you doing? Not there, please, no…"

"But you want it, don't you, R-E-I-M-U." Marisa grinned, her lips seductively finding the miko's own.

"Mmmm, mmbblmmll…" Her weak protests were silenced by the magician's forceful tongue, tangling itself with her own. " _Save me,_ " she cried out silently.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Marisa looked over with an annoyed grimace. "Just when things were gettin' good. I'll see, da ze." She got up, leaving the sexually violated Reimu on the bed, and walked to answer the door.

Remilia called after her desperately. "No, don't do it, it's probably-"

Too late. Even as Marisa uttered the words, "Hello, who is it," a bright flash of electricity fried her on the spot, and she slumped forward.

"Marisa!" The scarlet princess scrambled off the bed, backing into the wall in terror. Her friend just had the shit tazed out of her.

Left senseless, Reimu was barely aware of what was happening. Her hazy vision registered the magician's limp body being tossed aside as a white haired demon slowly strode into the room. Remilia held up her hands in a desperate plea for forgiveness, crying pathetically as it loomed over her, a wicked grin up its face. She blinked. Once. Twice. And they were gone. The only thing left was Marisa's unconscious body by the door. Her eyes began to close, sleep forcing its way into her limbs. The world faded to darkness.

 **IN A TERRIBLE PLACE:**

The room was dark and damp, its stone floor and walls decorated with various torture devices. Shackles hung by their black chains, dripping with some kind of viscous, clear fluid. A table sat in the corner, whips, collars, candles, and mouth gags strewn upon it. Naked and exposed, Remilia hung in the center by her arms, blindfolded and sweaty. She breathed hot and heavily, drool dripping down her chin. Red marks and lashes covered her body, a foreign object protruding from her violated butt.

Echoing footsteps from beyond her barred prison elicited an excited moan from her lips as she smiled happily.

"Such an excellent pose, milady. This is truly befitting of a beautiful master like yourself."

"Please," she begged, "more. I want… more!"

Sakuya chuckled. "Heh heh, do you now? Tell me, ojousama, are you the master of the night?"

She nodded, "Yes, I-I am ruler of everything!"

"Then, who is _your master_?"

There was not a shred of dignity left in the Scarlet Devil, she who bore the infinite curse of eternity upon her small back. All that was left, was a panting, pathetic shadow of the night that heralded terror in eons past.

She cried out in desperation, seeking any answer that would bring the awesome pleasure she had been made a slave to. "Y-You are! You're my master, S-Shakuyaaaaa!"

A wicked smile crept across the maid's face as she ran a single finger across the girl's face. "So I am. Now then, shall I give the dog a treat?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then… enjoy, my precious ojousama."

All through the night, cries of pleasure drifted out from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, floating into the air and disappearing upon the winds. What cruel fate was this, that Remilia had met?

 **IN THE MORNING** :

Sakuya awoke refreshed, yawning and stretching her sleepy limbs. "Aaaah, morning time. I need to prepare for the evening. There's only one way to do that."

A maid came into her room and gave a soldier's salute. "Head maid! I have reports of a group of armed combatants approaching the mansion. Shall we intercept?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, let them come. I will deal with them personally."

"Should we prepare your usual tools?"

"Yes."

With a final salute, the maid hurried out, her footsteps fading down the corridor.

The morning sun filtered in through the windows, resting their warm rays upon Sakuya's face as she got out of bed.

It was time to scratch her itch, once more.

 **THE HEROES:**

"We've gotta stop her, before it's too late!"

"Just remember, shoot and dodge, don't get hit."

"I've lost so many of my own to her… she is an evil that we must defeat! For the sake of our fallen comrades, who she pulled to the darkness."

"There's eight of us, that's gotta be enough, right?"

"Don't worry. With Shikieiki-san leading us, there's no way we can lose!"

The judge looked back at her squad and smiled. "Even if something terrible happens, I'll be sure to judge your souls fairly. Remember, no fear. We will win."

They cheered with huzzah's and hurrah's, convinced that there was no bad end to be had to this tale.

But, they were mistaken. This naïve group of heroes gave themselves up to the darkness the moment they decided to take up arms, and make a difference. The beast would feast on their bodies this night. And the next. And the night after that.

No story worth reading has a happy ending. For these poor souls, their quest would end at the worst ending possible.

Still, more would rise up to avenge them. And more would fall.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
